In the arms of an Angel
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A certain diva thinks about everything that has happened in her life over the past year while in the arms of her Angel. LitaxJohn Cena


**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: The title to the fic, comes from Sarah McLachlan's song 'In the arms of an Angel' from the City of Angels soundtrack. This is actually the first fic that I've written where most of the story is done up with out dialogue, at least I think it is. I'm normally big on dialogue and there isn't much in this one. It's just a semi-sad little one-shot I had to write while listening to the song. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters used in this ficlet.

* * *

_**In the arms of an Angel**_

She sighed happily, a hand trailing over the sleeping face of the man beside her. The only movement from her companion was the small smile that had formed the moment her soft hand touched his cheek. He drew her closer the woman lying on her stomach with her head pressed against his shoulder. Looking up she saw the content look of his face. He always did look angelic when he was asleep. She was sure that if she told that to anyone else they would have downright laughed in her face. After all this was the WWE Champion she was talking about. A street wise thug from West Newbury, who people sometimes tended not to take seriously.

But she knew differently. She knew that the facade that he always put up was all just an act. Sure he was tough as nails and he lived by the motto, 'Never back down and never quit'. But then, he had that soft sensitive side to him. Another thing people would laugh about, not taking a word seriously.

She pushed a few strands of wild red hair away from her face as she rested her chin on his chest to watch him sleep. She was always up before him and every single time she found herself thinking about so many things as she just watched him sleep, not wanting to disturb him. His arm tightened around her slim waist as she trailed as slim finger over his face. His muscles twitching at the touch.

Amy Dumas sighed once more, although this time it didn't sound as happy. She silently wondered how it was that she had managed to get so lucky to get someone like John Cena to care for her. After all she was nothing more then a slut to the fans of the Wrestling world, and even if they didn't admit it some of her fellow co-workers felt the same. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, the diva quickly wiping it away before it fell on the sleeping superstars' chest.

The once fiery redhead found herself thinking back to how messed up last year had been. She had been placed in one bad storyline after another, beginning with the fiasco with Kane and Matt Hardy. That had been the start of it. In truth at the start of that mess she and Matt Hardy had been having quite a few problems with their relationship. The two had constantly argued and despite telling Vince McMahon that they hadn't wanted to do the angle they really had no choice. If they hadn't agreed it would have cost them both their jobs and that was something that neither of them wanted to give up.

And so the Kane vs. Matt Hardy angle had begun. Although in truth it wasn't as bad as it seemed. At least it wasn't until Adam Copeland had gotten into the picture. That was really when everything in her life went downhill.

It all started with one little mistake. A mistake that hundreds and hundreds of people made, and yet she was the one getting reprimanded for it. She knew what she did was wrong. She knew that she never should have given into Adam's sweet talking. But even the smartest of people had to realize that despite knowing what you knew about a situation you still could fall into a trap. And that was exactly what had happened to her.

Amy had fallen into a trap. She gave into all the sweet talking, gave into temptation. She had an affair with the person the wrestling fans knew as Edge, Adam Copeland.

Thinking back on it, maybe thinking that no one was going to find out about it was a mistake. After all nothing ever really goes the way we always hoped for it and that was her downfall, her downward spiral. Not only had Matt learned the truth but the whole world had found out thanks to the impulsiveness of the man. But then again she couldn't really blame him for being angry with her, but was that really a cause to make her life hell? Maybe it was. She had let it happen. She had let Matt talk to her cruelly. Had let him take his anger out on her. Not once had he touched her, broken a few of her things sure, yelled and called her names was a given, but he never touched her and despite him being so angry she knew he would never lift his hand to a woman.

Tears started to fall, the diva not bothering to wipe them away as they slid down her face. There were too many as she continued to go over the past.

After the affair had gone public, Vince had taken it upon himself to make her life even worse. He believed that the real life situation of her personal life would make for a great new storyline. Matt Hardy was taken out of the picture and Edge put in his place. The diva having to turn against Kane in order to go with Edge.

But it hadn't ended there. Oh no. It wasn't the end by a long shot. Her character Lita had taken so much heat from the situation that she had to be portrayed as nothing more then a slut. A whore. Edge's whore to be more precise. She blanched at the thought of it all. She wasn't a whore. Never was and never will be. But in the eyes of many that's what she was and it was how she was to be until Mr. McMahon grew tired of the storyline and let her finally move on.

Amy cried. She couldn't remember how many times she had cried after each show in the diva's locker room once all the other girls had gone. At one point she had thought that she had cried so much that she couldn't anymore. That she could just not care but again things don't work the way we often hoped for them to go.

During this time not once had someone decided to try and help. Sure Amy had those few who tried to play off as her friends but she knew the facades everyone put up. And that...that had been to much for her. She wanted nothing more then for everything to just go away. So she took matters into her own hands, or tried to anyway.

She remembered the night she had tried to slit her wrists in the diva's locker room one night. She had thought that she was alone. Everyone had left the arena, but she had never expected someone else to be staying as late as she had.

He had heard her loud sobs and decided to check on whoever it was, not realizing that it had been her. She remembered the flat out look of shock on his face when he came into the bathroom of the locker room and saw her with her arms over the sink. The sink already turning pink due to the slit on her right wrist, she was ready to make another slit on her left wrist and shove her arms under the running water when he quickly grabbed her and pulled the razor blade from her fingers, not caring that he had cut his own finger by doing so.

She had tried to fight him off. Just tried to push him away but she had been too weak from the amount of blood she had already lost and fainted in his arms. When she had came back to reality, she had been really surprised to find herself lying down on a hospital bed, with an IV running into her arm. She had been even more surprised to see John Cena resting in one of the uncomfortable chairs by the bed, his head resting on his arm on the bed as he slept.

That had been the beginning of their friendship. Skeptical as she was about everything, especially with how things had gone for her so far, she had let him in slowly. He had looked out for her. Became her friend. Listened to everything she had to say. He heard her bitch, heard her moan about everything that she was being put through. He'd been like her Angel. Her own guardian Angel sent to watch out for her.

Amy smiled through the tears, the back of her head coming up to wipe at the tears that were still falling. Only for a larger hand to reach up and wipe away the tears for her. His other hand hooking under her chin to force her to look up at him. Meeting those concerned blue eyes.

"Babe..." He spoke softly, the pad of his thumb brushing away another tear before his hand cupped her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Amy gave him a watery smile, her hand coming up to rest over his large hand. "I was just thinking."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "'Bout what?"

"About a lot of things and about us."

John looked at her curiously. "Oh really? What about us?"

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "About how I was lucky enough to have you find me that one night. How you listened to me when you really didn't have to." Her other hand rubbed against his cheek. "And how we somehow got together despite everything."

He smiled. "I'm just lucky I saved ya in time."

Amy rested her head on his chest, a small smile still on her lips as John ran his hand down her shirt covered back.

"John?"

"Yeah babe?"

"When- when do you think we should tell everyone?"

John's brows knotted together. "What do ya mean?"

"When should we let them know we're together?" She mumbled.

"Why does everyone need ta know?" he asked, but shook his head. "Ames whenever you're ready to let everyone know then that's good."

"They already suspect something. They already think I'm just sleeping with you." She said softly, not looking up at him.

John frowned, "Well fuck 'em all then. We know we ain't sleepin' together. Well we are, we're doin' it now but just not in the sense that they think."

"I know but-"

"You're worried about them thinkin' bull shit about ya again." He stated. The diva nodded and John sighed when he felt the wetness on his chest. "Ames don't let 'em get to ya. They've all done worse things. They're just coverin' up all the shit they've done because no one knows that they went and done it."

His strong arms wrapped around her, holding her flush against him and he kissed the top of her head. " 'Sides I'll set 'em all straight if they talk shit. Now go back to sleep. We ain't gotta be anywhere for a long time and I promised ya a day of relaxin'."

Amy didn't argue. She closed her eyes letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her back to sleep, one of his hands running slowly up and down her back in a smoothing manner to get her to rest easy. It wasn't long before the WWE diva known as Lita fell asleep.

She would forever be safe as long as she was in the arms of her Angel.


End file.
